His smell
by PenPusher4
Summary: It is Johns smell that is Henry slowly driving insane...JohnHenry..LockeBen


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don´t own LOST...otherwise Bocke would be canon XD

* * *

His smell...

His sweaty smell..

His sweaty smell was the first thing he recognised about John Locke, when he was coming nearer.

This smell that would itensify itself and make its way all up to Ben´s nose, where it would start_ to slowly drive him insane.._.

John´s scent had a hint of wilderness and indepence in it, fitting perfectly to his personality. It reminded Henry of the endless jungle

that grew over the Swan Station; John had been probably wandering around these evergreen trees just a few days ago...somehow he

liked that thought.

What could Henry say ? The more he got of John´s smell, the more he liked it...fancied it..._loved_ it..

It got even better, as John moved nearer against him;...well, just to pull up the blast door, but oh well...

_It´s hilarious _Henry thought. He couldn´t almost concentrate on his task at hand !

Resulting in the fact, that he wasn´t a big help for John, making him angry - at last so it seemed in his opinion.

_Since when would I care, if he´s angry or not ? - Well..I _would _care, at the point where it would become dangerous for me.._

_But not at such things !...For some reason it makes _me_ angry, seeing him upset..maybe because then I can´t go near John.._

_near _his smell_, near _his body_..near.._him..

"Henry ?! Are you even listening ??! I told you to put something under the door !"

"I´m sorry !"

Had he really been so much lost in thought, that he hadn´t heard John speaking ? He pondered about that, unbelieving, as he

pushed the tool box under the blast door.

John leaned back, sighing, exhausted -but satisfied- from his work.

_Away from me.. _Henry semi-pouted. Out of the corner of his eyes Henry saw that the bald man was about to slide himself under the door,...he had a bad

feeling concerning that. He tried to warn him, but it was too late.

The door was closing again, crushing John´s leg while doing so.

His mind was racing as he searched around for things to reduce the pressure of the door and ease John´s pain.

Once that had been done, he slipped his hands around the trapped one´s body, trying to get him out.

"Not- wait, wait ! " John told him, obviously in pain.

The near, John´s increased smell and his breath brushing against Henry´s face made his mind turn blank for a moment.

Henry wanted to do something for him. If he couldn´t get him out there, then he would at least try to make him as comfortable as possible.

_God, I´m acting like a hormon controlled teenager, who does everything for a beautiful woman ! ...Or, maybe more fitting, like a drug addict who really_

_needs to get his drugs...well, that´s what his smell is for me now...Jesus, what´s happenig to me ?!_

Henry got him a towel to lay his head under it;...altthough it had also felt good to hold his bare skin in his hands, was his next resentful thought.

The sweat was glistening all over John´s face, his breath still shallow. John tried to ignore the pain in his leg the best he could by crushing his teeth

together, but unfortunately did it little.

Henry just watched in awe, as John struggled for the upper hand in this game of silent pain or crying suffering.

_He´s just...beautiful..._Was all Henry´s brain could muster. Absent he licked his lips, wondering for mere seconds what it would be like to touch John´s skin with it...

How it would feel to have both of their tongues entangled with each other, knowing that the other returned the favor just as gratefully...

How it would be to make him shiver, just by running his tongue over his hot flesh, feeling the tension slowly building up in him..the tension he, Henry, soon would relieve...

Unintentionally Henry had leaned lower, while these scenarios had been running down in his mind, heating up his body in a good way.

John - who wasn´t so far away anymore and still trapped- seemed to have forgotten his pain for a moment because he lifted an eyebrow.

"Henry, what..?"

"John.." Henry´s voice was strangely croaked. He blinked, and it seemed that then did he first realize how close he was to him. He licked his lips - again -

this time however of slight embarrassment and anxiousness.

"John.." Henry began, this time his voice loaded with far more than two hints of seduction. He seemed to enjoy to say his name out loud while looking him fully into the eye.

"Tell me.." He leaned down even more. His talking changed into a loud whisper. "You can´t move, can you ? You´re totally trapped, is that right ?"

Now John looked angry, the scowl on his face proved it.

"What kind of question is that ?! _Of course _I can´t move, because this two thousand pound door is pinning my legs to the floor !"

Nontheless Henry chuckled, eyes closed. He opened them again, a hungry and seductive look on his face.

"Just making sure.." He said, before he shut his eyes again, closed the distance between them and pressed his lips roughly on John´s,

Needless to say, that John´s eyes -on the other side- weren´t one bit closed. Fear seriously crept into his features, when he felt that Henry´s tongue had entered

his mouth to play with his own. With his arms more or less held down by Henry´s surprising firm grip, he had to confess - to his own shame - that he _did was _at Henry´s mercy.

Everytime he would try to move someway else, his leg would start stabbing and remind him of his disability. Henry had been right; he _was_ totally trapped.

Henry´s hot mouth was making its way from the others mouth to his throat and neck, where he would nibble at him lustfully here and there. He suddenly stopped. His breath was ragged

as he looked at John in an accusing way.

"What´s the matter with you, John ? It´s no fun, if you are not participating !" He pondered for a moment, then leaned down again.

"Seems I´ve to get you into the right mood first thing then, hm ?"

"Now we just need to find out what you like..." He whispered into John´s ear. Immediately beginning with his "search" Henry nibbled at John´s ear, changing to suck at his earlobe.

As Henry grew bored he turned to John´s mouth again. Relishing the taste as he relinquised the sweetness of John´s mouth he spoke to him, eyes half closed.

"Come on...give me something to work with..just a little sigh..nothing more.."

To provoke him he started to suck at parts of his throat, then - to top it - he bit into John´s jawbone...which surprisingly drew a moan out of John´s mouth.

"I see we are making progress.." He teased him.

Grinning like a cat Henry kissed him anew, but returned to the jawbone soon enough. Sounds of pleasure were flying out of his own throat, if John wanted it or not.

It just felt too damn good...

John didn´t even notice that his resistance broke and that he began to fully give into the pleasures given to him. But for that Henry did. This fact of less reluctance made him almost happier

than anything that had happened between them yet.

Henry tried his luck at kissing again. Altthough this time, giving John the chance to get used to the feeling of another lip -especially a male lip- on his own.

Slowly and almost unintentionally he brushed his lips against John´s, carefully building up to claim his whole mouth. The outcome was overwhelming :

John hesitated at first, but then responded with a curious first brush to the point of kissing him back. He even became so frolicsome that he searched for Henry´s tongue; intruding his

mouth as if he´d done it a thousand times before. But what really made Henry´s stomach flip was, when John raised his former held down arms -Henry wanted to take the risk, curious about

what might happen- to put his hands at each side of Henry´s head, his fingers playfully trailing through Henry´s brown hair; one hand sliding down his neck and his back to pull him closer to him.

The shivers were running down both of their spines. Neither of them able to remember when had been the last time they had felt _so good_.

As heavenly as it was to just lay there and kiss John till they were both out of breath, Henry wanted to proceed; wanted to reach an even higher level of pleasure.

He leaned back, away from his "victim", a feverish shine in his eyes. John looked at him; first confused, then he grinned.

"What´s wrong, my dear Henry ?" Pronouncing the last part with extra care and almost purring it.

Henry grinned back.

"Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong,.. quite the opposite..I just decided to _push it _to the _next level_..."

At this words his hand wandered to John´s pants... and with a very delighted look Henry grabbed him between the legs.

John´s eyes grew wide in surprise, just to close due to pleasure in the next moment. Henry digged his hand deeper, to enclose John´s "package" completely.

The bald man let sounds of pleasure flutter out of his mouth. Ben did that, too- though quieter; the sounds he heard and the sensation between his fingers letting him slowly become hard.

Relishing Henry rubbed his hand against John, pushing into him. To feel how John also became hard - and just because of _him_ and _his_ touch ! - was deeply arousing.

Another smell came into Henry´s nose. This one was even more intensive, more electrifying, more wonderful, more...more like John..

He leaned over to his face and whispered;

"I love your scent.."

John wouldn´t have been more taken aback, if Henry had said "I love you". But another wave of pleasure prevented further questions, as Henry kneaded him from one moan to the next.

With half closed eyes he opened John´s fly and put his fingers around the waiting flesh. He stroked him carefully, building up in speed. However did his attention not last long only on John´s member.

While running his hand up and down at various speed, his mouth searched for John´s again, wanting their pleasures to become one single.

Henry shuddered inwardly, taking in the sensation of the moment. His nose -on the side- was taking in other things: to his highest delight did he notice that his own and John´s scent had mingled and

became their own unique smell.

Feeling playfully and curious all of sudden, he left John´s answering mouth to dive into lower areas. Just hesitating for a second he closed his mouth around John´s cock.

The fact that came to his mind again -that he had the complete and total control over John and were able to do as he pleased with him and especially his body- was something that would have made him

rape him, had he not already been all over him- and drove him on in his actions.

He sucked at John as he hadn´t drunk in weeks and his seed were the only thing that could still his thirst.

In fact, John _was_ the only one to satisfy this appetite, which had so suddenly turned up. Touching himself, he did his best to help John over the edge.

The other arched up now and then, so Henry had to wait till he could go on. He licked and sucked into ecstasy, also slowly reaching climax.

To end it all, he pulled his own cock out of his pants to work on it and carefully bit on the tip of John´s, who was half screaming in pleasure by now.

They both came at the same time; didn´t care that their screams and shouts may be heard miles away.

Shaky, Henry let go of both members and dropped to the floor; into John´s sweaty and strong arms for a tender embrace.

In the back of his head John heard how the alarm went off..and he was giving a damn shit of it...

* * *

Note: I DONT WANT ANY FLAMES !!!...for the ones that enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review ;)


End file.
